This research is in beginning stages. This year we designed and purchased equipment for behavioral testing,such as the Morris water maze,radial arm maze and fear conditioning. In addition, environmental enrichment cages and running wheel cages were designed and purchased. For the viral vector work we set up our tissue culture room and have begun preparing viral vectors. We have also injected vectors in to the dentate gyrus of the hippocampus of young adult C57Bl/6 mice. We are in the process of histological analysis of the data.